Ordinary Days
by FlightlessAngel222
Summary: Basically this is my first ever kingdom hearts fanfiction. Its about the fun filled lives of the Kingdom Hearts Characters, With some final fantasy xiii and xiii-2. Some short drabbles of their lives through high school and their funny adventures. Hope you all like it! Some yaoi and yuri couples. Rated M.


**Ordinary Days**

**Summary: Just some drabbles about the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy xiii-2 characters. Hope you all enjoy and Review please! I need feedback people! ^^ I will try to have a chapter posted for you guys at the end of each week! Enjoy! **

**A/N: There will be yaoi and yuri couples (that's kinda why it's rated M people!) So if you can't handle the sexiness then leave now!**

** Chapter 1: Summer Vacation is almost Over! Party at the Beach!**

"Ahhhh!" Sora let out a loud groan.

"What's wrong with you?" The brunette heard his twin brother Roxas say looking up from him book. Sora pouted at his blonde twin.

"Summer's almost over and I don't wanna go back to hell!" Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora.

"Dude, calm down. Just because you almost failed last year doesn't mean school is hell." Roxas teased him.

"Shut up! I passed didn't I?" Sora crossed his legs and pouted.

"Yeah, If it wasn't for Lightning, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and even Axel had to tutor you and Axel gets better gades than you do Sora. That's pretty sad." Roxas chuckled a bit.

"Ugh. What're we gonna do bro. Summer's almost over and school will be starting soon." Sora sighed and laid down on his brother's bed. Roxas looked at his brother for a minute.

"How bout we have a little party on the other island?" Roxas smiled. Sora shot up and had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hell yeah! Lets tell everyone!" Sora pulled out his blue phone and began typing a message to his friend.

"Well then, lets get dressed and head over to the other island." Roxas said while setting his book down and getting up from the bed. Sora nodded and got out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

"Hey! Sora!" Sora looked over and saw Kairi, Namine, and Yuffie walking over. Sora smiled and waved at the three girls.

"Hey you three!" He smiled brightly.

"Hey Namine, Kairi, and Yuffie!" Roxas waved at them.

"What's up you guys?!" Yuffie smiled big and put the two brothers in a head lock. Sora and Roxas smiled and laughed.

"Yuffie, I'd appreciate it if you let go of my boyfrend." All of them turned around to see Riku, Yuel, Lightning, Axel, and the rest of the gang walk over to them. Yuffie smiled and held onto Sora's neck tighter.

"But he's so cute Riku! I can't help but hold onto him tighter!" The tomboy smirked teasingly at the white haired boy. Riku gave her an annoyed look and grabbed Sora away from her. Yuffie laughed.

"Calm down man! I was just kidding!"

"Glad everyone could make it out here to the island!" Roxas smiled.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss out on a good party!" Xion smiled and gently punched his arm. Roxas smiled at her.

"I only came so I can challenege Lightning to a volleyball match!" Larxene smirked and pointed at the pink haired woman. Lightning sighed and crossed her arms.

"Alright fine, I'll play your game of volleyball, and I'll beat you again." She looked over and the blonde haired woman.

"I wanna play to!" Yuel smiled and raised her hand.

"Same here! What about you Namine?" Kairi smiled at the blonde haired girl with the white short sundress and matching sandals. Namine just smiled at her.

"No thanks I think I'll just sit and watch you guys."

"I'm playing!" Vanille, Xion, and Serah all said.

"I guess I'll take some of that action. I'm in!" Tifa smiled and walked over to Larxene.

"Same here! Bring it on!" Yuffie smiled and ran over to Lightning.

"Alright! We got Team Lightning which has, Lightning, Yuffie, Vanille, Fang, and Tifa! Team Larxene which is Larxene, Xion, Kairi, Serah, and Yuel!" Roxas yelled.

"Place your bets now everyone!" Aqua smiled and yelled.

"I got 10 bucks on Lightning!" Sora yelled out.

"You don't even have a dollar." Axel commented smirking.

"Shut up!" Sora blushed and yelled at him. Larxene stood on one side of the island while Lightning's side stood the opposite direction. Hayner and Pence set up the volleyball net they had decided to bring along.

"Don't go easy on us! Cause we aren't going easy on you Lightning!" Larxene yelled.

"Alright, I wasn't planning on going easy on you." Lightning said to her.

"First team to 15 points win!" Roxas shouted.

"Ready? Go!" Larxene shouted and hit the ball over the net.

After an hour and a half of playing Lightning's team is victorious.

"This is bullshit!" Larxene yelled.

"I want a rematch dammit!" She yelled at Lightning. Lightning just shrugged and smiled slightly.

"You sure you want to put yourself through more pain Larx?" She said back to her. Larxene was furious and she cursed loudly.

"Geez Larxene calm down. Your loud enough for the others to hear you on the other island." Riku commented. Larxene glared at him.

"I don't care! I call rematch!" She yelled. Everyone smiled.

"Hey guys! Guess what I got!" Olette smiled and pulled out an ice cooler with sea salt ice cream in it. Everyone smiled and went to grab one.

"Awesome. Thanks Olette!" Roxas smiled at her. Olette smiled back and nodded. Everyone sat down on the cool sand and ate their ice cream.

"Man, I can't believe summer vacation is almost over." Pence sighed and ate his ice cream.

"I know right? It seems like only yesterday we were all walking out of the school smiling and laughing saying 'Its finally summer!'" Aqua said smiling.

"Yeah, and Sora's face when he almost failed the test." Hayner laughed.

"Hey shut up! I passed it didn't I?" Sora pouted and a small blush went across his cheeks.

"Don't worry Sora! You scored 26th on the score." Namine tried to cheer up the brunette but I think it made him feel even worse.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Sora cried. Riku patted his head.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll help you out." He assured his young lover. Sora's goofy smile returned on his face.

"I wish summer would never end." Pence sighed and watched the sunset.

"Well lets enjoy it while we can." Vanille smiled.

"That's why we brought these!" Serah smiled and held up a box full of fireworks. Everyone smiled brightly and were excited. Each person grabbed a few fireworks and began to set some off.

"Hey! Look you guys!" Xion pointed up towards the starry sky that began shooting meter showers across the sky.

"Wow! So beautiful." Kairi smiled and watched the meter shower in awe with everyone else.

"Now I really wish summer wouldn't end..." Pence said and smiled brightly.

"Yeah Pence...we all do..." Sora smiled up at the sky.

**So that was chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed this and Review please!**

**Thanks! ^^**


End file.
